From Here to Eternity
by lejardine
Summary: Six months after the final battle the Ministry, in their infinite wisdom, pass a marriage law. Severus and hermione can't get a match that would willingly want to be with them. So as a last ditch effort they are thrown into a room together. What happens after?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the room she shared with Ginevra Weasley alone looking out into space. She was beside herself to the point of silence. The war was over and the side of light had won. There were celebrations abound. Even now six months later there were still celebrations. But all those would come to an end today. The Ministry Of Magic in their infinite wisdom had passed a marriage law. All witches of child bearing age and over the age of seventeen had to marry. Hermione sat on the bed with the paper scrunched up in her hand. This would end her prospects. She'd probably get paired with a wizard who wanted her to stay home. Said wizard would want her to pop out heirs like Molly Weasley. As the wheels churned at high speeds at imagining her abysmal future there was a shriek downstairs followed by the hurried footsteps of many and the door slamming open.

"Mione look!" shrieked Ginny smiling. Hermione turned and looked at her younger friend and saw the ring. Harry had proposed to her and was standing behind her beaming along with Ron.

"I'm pleased." Said Hermione faking her joy. They'll marry so young. She couldn't do that. She wanted to live a life on her own before settling down with someone she loved. Ginny picked up immediately on Hermione's glum state But she continued on.

"Who's going to propose to you I wonder?" asked Ginny thoughtfully.

"No one." Commented Hermione.

"But you have to marry too."

"You misunderstand the law Ginny. You may have been lucky to have Harry propose to you. No one will say no to the match. But no one will want to be with me. I will be assigned to a man I don't know and most likely don't like and live my life miserable." Hermione than stood and walked out of the room and out the burrow to be on her own and sulk. Her hopes and dreams were smashed to smithereens without her consent.

**SS/HG**

Severus Snape sat in the dungeons staring at the fireplace. He had just thrown the daily prophet in the fire and watched it turn to embers and ashes. How dare they? He'd lived on his own volition and genius in hopes of finally being his own man. In hopes of finally being able to live his life under his own rules and now he had to marry. This was unacceptable but as it was the ministry he couldn't storm in and make his voice heard. Even though he was declared innocent of all charges there were still those who sought his head on a platter. And so Severus sat and ruminate don his next moves.

"Maybe I could leave the country and start from scratch?" he thought out loud. No, they'd search him out and bring him back to British soil. "Maybe he could send out some inquiries." Then he remembered the stipulations of the law. Men and women will be assigned to each other. The only non-assignments will be matches of real love. And Severus knew there were ways to tell if a coupe were genuine so he couldn't even find someone who would be willing to fake it with him. Severus realized he would once again become victim to a system he didn't want to follow.

**SSHG**

For months there were pairings of Hermione and Severus with other witches and wizards. None of them panned out. The witches paired with Severus were all former students or former classmates and all were afraid of him. The wizards paired with Hermione were former classmates or much older men that couldn't handle a woman who could take care of herself in everyway. And so for three months Severus and Hermione were unsuitable. Until, through the wise thinking of one Kingsley Shacklebolt they were asked to the ministry.

Severus and Hermione were told to come to the ministry to the department of Marriages and Divorces. They were not told that the other was to come and thus at two in the afternoon found themselves locked in a room with a table between them. They were fuming at being locked in the room but surprisingly not locked with each other.

Severus had had an affinity for Hermione Granger. He admired her thirst for knowledge. Though, at first she was annoying and thought it was okay to throw her intellect into the face of others. but as the years went on and she started to become more aware of herself and her surroundings, she started to mellow out and would think before raising her hand or writing an essay. Still, she could recite any piece of information verbatim, but she could add her own opinions and assumptions and knowledge of other things to expand on the idea rather than solely relying on what was written before her.

Severus had also noted that during her time at Hogwarts, the year on the run, and the five and a half month rush to study and complete her NEWTS (which she had gotten O's for all except divination) that Hermione had not only matured intellectually and socially but also physically. After the final battle Severus had noted that Hermione had lost a lot of weight due to insufficient food and had gotten quite pale. But in the time it took her to study and take her NEWTS Severus had seen a change and finally come to realize that Hermione was in fact a woman now.

Hermione had grown to be only about three to four inches shorter than Severus. Due to living at the Weasley residence she had three healthy meals a day and didn't have the imminent threat of death hanging over her head. She had gotten some color in her skin, her hair had grown longer but more controlled and she had filled out in the right places giving her a curvier form. She was nice to look at as he sat in the room.

Hermione on the other hand had some affection for her former potions professor. At first he was the dour dungeon bat. Always making a fool of her and always making her feel inferior just because she was one of Harry Potter's best friends. But as the years went by, and she started to understand the world she lived in, she became more aware of him. She became more aware of the actions Ron, Harry, and herself had on Severus. She noted the days when he was in a particularly sour mood and how they always correlated to something drastic happening. Thus she knew long before anyone else other than Albus that Severus Snape was more than he seemed. Somehow, maybe intuition, she knew that he was not evil. Hell, there were many times where he could have simply killed Her and Ron and taken Harry to Voldemort himself but he never did.

And so Hermione had grown to like Severus. Even having the opportunity to have one on one classes with Severus for Potions and DADA. He had become more calm and affable towards her. His meanness was all an act after all. He took the time to explain ideas and technicalities to her. Of course there were the few times they got into heated arguments but they were over theories of potions.

Hermione also noted what being free had done for Severus. He looked healthier now. his skin was no longer sickly looking. He was till pale but it was a natural paleness rather than one caused by stress and living in the dungeons. His hair wasn't as greasy; he didn't spend so many hours in the lab anymore slaving over cauldrons. He had gained some weight now that he could sleep normal hours and partake a good healthy meals three times a day. And the scars from both Nagini's bite and the slashes from Voldemort were starting to blend into to his skin and not look as pink and ragged. Thankfully neither attack had caused to much damage other than blood loss which Severus easily fixed. He looked handsomer. He wasn't the conventional handsome. But now that he was healthier he definitely looked more approachable.

And so they sat there staring at each other or into Space.

"So, what do we do?" Asked Hermione as she looked him in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

What would they do? Severus sat there wondering if Hermione would be okay with marrying him and thus living with him. He was sure she had plans for her future and he didn't want to snuff her capabilities.

"Get married. It's not as if we have much of a choice at this point." He answered as he leaned on the table.

"But I made plans for my future. Marriage will stifle them. We'll get married and you'll want me to stay home. Then there is that stipulation e have children and I'm not ready for that."

"Ms. Granger what kind of man do you take me for?" he asked bemusedly.

"I...I don't know." She answered embarrassed.

"No, you don't. I figured you had plans just as you always do. If we marry you have no worries of me stifling you in any way. You said you wanted to go into research correct?"

"Well, yes."

"Good, I can use a researcher for my work."

"Your work?"

"I don't plan on continuing teaching at Hogwarts after this year. Our marriage can be a marriage of convenience if that is fine with you."

"Fine, but what about the whole relationship part of this marriage. We are expected to have children and we both know what that entails." Severus nodded in affirmation. He understood what she meant and in all honestly would not mind bedding the witch. The problem was would she be okay with bedding him. How would he ask her? Should he be coy or just be blunt about it? He made his decision.

"I understand what it entails." He said calmly. "Though I hope with being together working and living we can come to grow to like each other. I see no reason why I can't grow to be affectionate with you. You've grown in to a pleasing young woman." He commented. He hoped that was enough.

Hermione sat there gaping at him. Did he just say he would be okay being with her? She went over his words again and a smile came across her face. A genuine smile.

"So does that mean you find me attractive Severus Snape?"

"Yes." He answered after clearing his throat and blushing.

"Well, The feeling is mutual." Severus looked her in the eyes. He looked for any trace of fallacy and found none. She was being genuine.

"Then that's settled at least we just need to speak of arrangements."

"Where will we live?" Hermione wanted out of the Burrow as soon as possible. The house was crowded now. Ron and Lavender were engaged and their lovey dovey public acts of affection were annoying her. George and Angelina were not the quietest of lovers. Harry and Ginny had at least moved to Grimmauld place in want of privacy and the rest of the Weasley gang was always coming and going leaving no area for peace and quiet.

"I sold my childhood home a few months ago. We can find a home somewhere suitable for the both of us." Responded Severus.

"Maybe something away from everyone else and Large enough to have a room with a large library and a greenhouse?" Severus smiled at this. They were definitely on the same page.

"And a room large enough for me to work on potions that's above ground for once."

"Yes, I always assumed you hated the dungeons; cold, dark, and dreary. We, or at least you, need to be able to get to Hogwarts without getting to tired for the remainder of this school year."

"Fine, we'll pick a day and go searching if that's fine with you. I'm free on Saturday."

"As am I that is fine." Hermione leaned on the table getting closer to Severus. All she could smell was bergamot, sage, and musk. Smells she had long loved. Once everything was settled a contract and self-inking quill popped into existence between them, causing them to jump back.

"I think we are being watched." Commented Severus. Hermione nodded and looked around the room. There were no cameras or a window so they must have been using a spell. Severus signed first and then Hermione. Once signed, both quill and contract disappeared and they heard the bolts of the door unlock.

Hermione stood first and walked around the table to Severus and stood in front of him with a smirk.

"So after we find a place to live we should probably plan the wedding. We have three months to do so."

"Large or small wedding?" asked Severus.

"Definitely small."

"What's your idea of small?"

"Twenty people at most."

"Thank Merlin." Said Severus as he visibly relaxed. He didn't know how he could take being around more than twenty people at a given time. Severus and Hermione walked out of the room to find the hall empty so they cautiously left and entered the main area the left completely. They stood in wizarding London not knowing what they should do at this point. Neither had plans for the rest of the day.

"How badly do you want out of the Weasley household?" asked Severus looking at his now fiancé.

"If I could move out right this minute that would be fine with me." She answered. Severus could hear the desperation. For someone who liked peace and quiet and being left alone for a while he could tell she was in hell.

"Why don't we house hunt now then?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes." Severus held out his arm and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist so they were face to face. Severus held her and the apparated to Diagon Alley.

Once they arrived Severus was hard pressed to let her go for a moment but then did so allowing her to hold onto his arm as the walked. They got odd looks and saw other whispering behind their hands. One scowl from Severus sent them scurrying on their way. They stepped into the office of Thomas Ritzen. He was a well-known wizard but mostly avoided for his lack of people skills. Severus and Hermione walked into his office, as he was just finishing up some paper work.

"Good afternoon." He said as he rose and took Severus and then Hermione's hand.

"We are looking for a home." Said Severus. He understood the reputation his man had and he would not have any of it.

"Of course." He motioned for them to sit as he sat as well. "What are your specifications?" he asked as he held out his wand pointing it to a wall of scrolls.

"We would like a house off the beaten track. It has to have at least three bedrooms, two bathrooms, spaces for a library and lab, and possibly already have or have the space to build a greenhouse, and it must have a fully functional kitchen. " Stated Hermione. Severus said nothing as Hermione made the point clear.

Ritzen nodded and cast the appropriate spell. They watched as the scrolls rearranged themselves. Finally four scrolls came out of the shelves and floated to the desk.

"This is what I have. I will let you look over the scrolls while I attend to other business." He commented as he got up then turned the corner to the unseen back of the office. Severus picked up a scroll and they looked over the house. It was one story with almost everything they were asking for but it was not well kept. The second scroll as for a house not to far from Hogsmeade but they wanted to be far away from Hogwarts and civilization as possible without leaving England, Scotland, or Wales. The third was a requisite no as it was not to far from the Malfoy manor. Severus would always hold ill will towards them whether he was Draco's godfather or not. The fourth and last was in the forest of Dean. Though they liked the area it was dark and dreary.

Severus and Hermione ruminated over the four but ultimately picked the first one. All they had to do was cast a few spells of repair and to build and the house would be as good as new. Ritzen came in a few minutes later and they made their choice known to him. Papers were signed and finalized that evening and they left the office with the deed to the house and all its land, which was a fair bit to their liking.

"I'm going to have to go to the Burrow to let them know." Said Hermione as they walked.

"I'll have to inform Minerva if she hasn't found out by now." grumbled Severus. They both knew what her reaction could be. It could go either way. She'll be happy and over the moon and try to plan their wedding or she'll be horribly disgusted and try to overturn their agreement.

"Good luck." Said Hermione as she took his hand.

"Like wise." Said Severus as he squeezed back. Severus then took her hand and kissed the palm then let go with a soft smile. "Send your Patronus in case of trouble."

"I will." They parted and apparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione returned to the Burrow to find everyone getting ready for dinner sitting around the table. They'd been waiting for expectedly. All eyes were on her and she found herself hedging and fidgeting.

"So why were you called to the ministry Mione?" asked Ron, as usual completely oblivious of her discomfort.

"They paired me with someone." She answered. "Someone agreeable to me. And that's what matters." She continued as she found a seat between Fleur and Angelina. She hoped no one would ask her who just as yet.

"Who is it?" asked Ron mouth full of food.

"Chew first talk later." Nagged Molly. "Who is it dear?" All eyes on her and she new what was to come when she told them.

"Severus Snape." She whispered. But it was still loud enough for all to hear. For a moment there was a collective silence.

"I'm going to kill Kingsley." Bellowed Ron, food flying out his mouth as he stood. But then he looked at her. "How could you find him agreeable? He's the dungeon bat, the git that made our lives hell for six years."

"Granted, yes the man is brave but he's still a right git." Said Harry. Hermione sat and listened for all the cut down the man she was more than happy to marry. They belittled Severus, called him every horrible name under the son. They then turned on Hermione and questioned her sanity, whether she was under a curse, if she really was as intelligent as she let on, if they were secretly sleeping together while she studied for her NEWTS. She waited for them to get their opinions down. It was a while before everyone noticed she hadn't sad a word yet and all eyes turned to her again. Hermione was red faced and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Are you done?" she asked as she looked around. "He's more than I can ask for and more than any of you will ever be. We were forced together yes but he is what I want and I am what he wants and if you cant accept that you're not invited to the wedding." Hermione then got up and rushed upstairs, locked, and warded the door and sat on the bed and cried.

After a few minutes she calmed down enough to think. She couldn't stay here any longer. She shot off the bed and pulled her trunk from out under her bed. With a few flicks of her wand what little clothes she had and her abundance of books flew neatly into her trunk and it shut and locked. She shrunk the trunk and placed it in her purse.

Putting a silencing charm on her person she raced down the stairs, grabbed her cloak, and apparated away before anyone could react fast enough to stop her.

**SS/HG**

Severus apparated just outside the gates to Hogwarts. For a moment he steeled himself before walking through and up to the castle. He stepped through the doors and was met by Minerva waiting for him in the foyer.

"Minerva." Severus inclined his head.

"Well, what happened?" she asked impatiently.

"They paired me with someone…agreeable." He responded. He made to leave but Minerva grabbed his wrist and would not let go.

"Fine, who?" Severus closed his eyes. This was going to go one of two ways. Severus took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Hermione Granger." He answered. He waited for a blow up. But nothing happened.

"Oh, this is an agreeable pairing." She said calmly letting go of his wrist. Severus was confused. He was marrying one of her favored cubs and she didn't blow up at him or with the ministry's pairing. "Congratulations Severus. I hope to be invited to the nuptials." Minerva then turned and headed for her office. For a moment Severus stood stock-still. That had gone better than he had expected. He relaxed a bit until the doors he'd just came through crept open.

Hermione's tussled hair poked in first then her body. They made eye contact and Severus knew instantly. He turned to her and she made a beeline and wrapped her arms around his ribs and cried more. Severus held her close and looked up at the approaching steps.

"What's happened?" asked Minerva.

"I would surmise her telling the Weasley brood of our coming nuptials did not go so well."

"Does this include those married into the family?" Hermione nodded as she snuffled and looked at Minerva as she kept her had against Severus' chest. "Those fools." She huffed.

"Is it okay if I stay here with Severus for a bit?" she asked Minerva.

"Of course dear." Minerva hugged Hermione and turned and left again.

"Come, I don't think you've ever seen my rooms." Commented Severus as he kept a hand on her lower back. They walked down to the dungeon and into his office. "Place your wand on this stone." Motioned Severus with his own wand. He whispered a spell and the wall glowed blue then faded. "You're now keyed to my rooms." He said with a smile. The wall swung open and Severus gently took Hermione by the hand and led her into his rooms. Between sniffles Hermione noted the attempted brightness of the room. As soon as they entered the fireplace blazed to life along with some lights through out the space. The walls were a very pale green and the furniture was dark wood and dark leather but it still looked comfortable. There were books strewn about and a desk covered in scrolls.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Severus.

"Yes please." Answered Hermione as she sat close to the fire on the floor and let the heat sooth her. She removed her cloak and balled it up beside her besides her with her purse and removed her shoes. Severus watched as he waited for the kettle to boil. He felt the rage and need to pummel the entire Weasley clan. He only would on her words and one else's. As much as he dreaded being paired with a witch this was a god paring. He didn't run the risk of getting a witch who was a complete dunce, wanted to marry him for status, or for money.

The kettle boiled and he poured the water into the teapot to let the tea steep. He put everything on a platter and walked over to Hermione placing the platter in front of the two of them as he sat beside her.

"I should have gone with you. Maybe they would have held their tongues."

"It's fine. The damage has been done." Hermione sniffled again. Severus pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. Hermione blew her nose then spelled it clean to hand back.

"No, keep it. And no it's not okay. For saying they're your friends they weren't particularly friendly to you it seems. What were their complaints?" Hermione recounted the horrible comments, assumptions, and question directed at both Severus and herself.

"I'll hex the lot of them." He seethed. But a hand on his arm calmed him as Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe they'll come around." Hermione made her cup of tea and held it as she leaned against Severus for a bit. Both sat quietly and stared into the fire. As much as he hated the situation he was happy that she came to him immediately rather anyone else.

"If you want I can clear my schedule tomorrow and we can go see the house." commented Severus as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'd like that." Hermione moved herself closer to Severus. "We need to work something out right now though."

"And that is?"

"Where am I sleeping? I mean I'm fine sleeping on the sofa or on the floor."

"As we are going to be husband and wife soon, you sleeping on the floor or the sofa is deplorable. You can sleep in the bed with me, and we need to get used to each others proximity." Commented Severus as he looked at her. "If that's fine with you."

"I'm fine with that."

"Fine." They finished their tea and Severus showed her to their bedroom. It was a cozy room but not claustrophobic. In the middle was a large bed with headboard and footboard. On either side was a nightstand. On the wall across from the foot of the bed was a chest of drawers and on the wall the left of the room was the door to the bathroom. Hermione walked into the bathroom, it was huge. On the left side the tub was large enough for three with an overhead shower. The right had the sink and a large mirror and then the toilet. But just before going into the bathroom was an area for clothing. And much to Hermione's joy Severus did indeed own muggle clothing and his clothes were not all black or white. There was the occasional dark blues, browns, greys, and greens. It made her smile. Hermione turned to find Severus leaning against the doorjamb smiling.

"I packed all my tings in haste to get out." Hermione pulled the trunk out her purse and resized it. The trunk opened and Severus could see she didn't own much. He looked at his clothes and with the wave of his wand space was made to place her things. "Thank you." Hermione unpacked and stored the trunk and returned to the bedroom.

"If you want you can bathe first." Severus said as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I will in a bit. I just want to lay down first." Hermione scooted herself to one side of the bed and lay back on the pillows. Severus then moved to the foot of the bed and took her feet and rubbed them one at a time. The sensation as enough to relax Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione could feel herself relaxing at Severus' touch. The tension was slowly ebbing and she was grateful. His hands were definitely gifted to say the least. Hermione wanted to bathe though, that would ultimately relax her. Gently she pulled her feet away as she sat up.

"Thank you for the foot rub. I'm going to bathe first." She said with a half smile as she slid off the bed. She grabbed her pajamas out of a drawer and towel and washcloth off a shelf and went into the bathroom gently closing the door. The faucets started as the door shut and she quickly undressed then slid into the tub and let the hot water soothe her muscles. She washed her body quickly, got rid of the dirty water, then refilled the tub and lay back and relaxed.

Her mind began to wonder. Maybe the boys might not come around, but for some reason that didn't bother her as much. When she thought about it aside from Harry and just happening to be in the right place at the right or wrong time Hermione didn't have much in common with them. Sure she was one third of the Golden Trio but aside from that there wasn't much. She wouldn't marry into the Weasley clan like Harry did. Hermione sighed and chose to let her mind wander to other things. For example, what would happen if she called for Severus and he were to walk in right now?

Would he fumble and turn around and leave? Would he feel indignant and possibly get mad at her? Or, and she hoped for this, would he come in, undress, and slip into the bath with her? She fought with the idea if she should or not. But they were to be husband and wife, he needs to see her body at some point and she his.

"Severus?" she called out and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" she heard through the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, you?" there was silence.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Hermione to finish. She was taking a while and he could swear he heard the tub refill. But then her voice came from the other side and he stood and stepped closer to the door. Apparently she needed him. But she was most likely naked he realized. No matter, she was to be his wife soon, he needed to get used to her naked form.

"I'm coming in." Answered Severus. He gently opened the door and took a few steps in a halted. Hermione stood in all her glory in the middle of the tub soaked from head to toe. Her skin was gently tanned and blemishless aside from the word mudblood carved into her left arm and the scar that ran from her left collarbone to just beneath her right breast. Speaking of breasts, hers were slightly more than a handful he guessed. He knew she was curvy but seeing her curves unclothed was something to behold and hold her he wanted.

"I figured as we are getting married soon we should probably, maybe see each other naked." She whispered sensing his trepidation. Hermione then turned slowly for Severus to fully see her. Gods she was doing things to him. When Hermione turned completely to face him she took a few steps to the edge of the tub and took his hands in hers and brought them to her breasts. "You should probably undress too."

Severus pulled his hands back and did just that, throwing off layer after layer onto the floor. It took him only seconds to stand before her stark naked and Hermione liked what she saw. He was still pale but his skin was dotted with scars. Gently she ran her fingers over them as he stepped into the tub in front of her. He had put on a significant amount of weight giving him a slight belly but he was still lithe just a little more bulkier and therefore no longer below weight. Her fingers trailed down to his abdomen and fell away when she took in his manhood. He wasn't huge but definitely bigger than Ron or Victor and that made her blush and smile.

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "See something you like?" he asked jokingly.

"I do." She answered and Severus could hear the genuineness of her answer. He reached out and placed his hands on her cheeks as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His hands then caressed her neck, shoulders, and arms before wrapping around her torso and pulling her flush. They could only thank the gods that she grew taller as it made kissing so much easier. Severus moved to her neck and slowly made his way down to her navel as he knelt before her and took her in. He then reached up and pulled Hermione down onto his lap letting her straddle him. He leaned back a bit so he was sitting in the tub and let the water lap around them. Her hair was long enough that the ends floated in the water around her. He couldn't help but play with the coils and smiled to himself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Hermione as she swiped away a few strands of hair from his face.

"I can't remember the last time I reveled in the beauty of a woman like this." He sad as he looked into her eyes. Those beautiful soft brown orbs with flecks of honey, amber, and gold. He hoped never to see the light leave here eyes again like they did during the battle. He kissed her again and pulled her closer as he leaned back against the wall of the tub.

Hermione could feel him hardening beneath her so she rocked her hips gently and was rewarded with a moan. She moved her lips to the scars on the left side of his neck and kissed them gently. Severus stiffened at first but relaxed. She was gentle with her kisses. The scars were still a bit sensitive. She would gently flick out her tongue on the scars then made her way up to his ear lobes and nibbled on them. How was this woman so adept at this he wondered, though, it wasn't a complaint. Hermione then sat up and reached down and took his length in her hand. Her hand slid over his cock easily and Severus let his head loll back onto the rim of the tub and enjoyed the sensation. But it wasn't enough.

"Hermione, I want to be in you." He whispered. Hermione understood and moved to hover over his cock as he held it for her and slowly she allowed herself to be penetrated by him until she reached the base. She sat still letting her body get used to his size then proceeded to move her body. Her breasts bounced in his face so Severus took a nipple in his mouth causing Hermione to gasp and him to grin in success. His hands grabbed on to her hips while hers held on to his shoulders.

To Hermione Severus felt better than Ron or Victor and was a lot gentler then them. This was evident on her face as Severus witnessed her get lost in ecstasy. She moved her body in a cycle and it wasn't long before he felt the quiver of her quim and saw her face los tin rapture as her back arched. Severus then pistoned into her as he wrapped one arm around her waist tightly and used the other to give himself leverage on the floor. With a moan of her name he spent his seed inside her with long strong spurts.

It was a while before they got their wits back, but neither remembered ever being that sexually satisfied by anyone else or even by themselves. Hermione pulled away a bit and kissed Severus on the lips.

"That was wonderful." She whispered against his lips.

"I have to agree." He said as he captured her lips again and held her closer. For a little while they stayed in the tub kissing then washing off. Hermione stood first letting the water cascade down her curves then stepped out to dry off. Severus followed suit.

"Evanesco." The tub was empty and cleaned as he dried off. Hermione made to put on her pajamas but after what they had just done she saw no point. She climbed into bed naked and Severus followed suit, thankful, as he preferred to sleep in the buff as well. They found themselves spooning and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days alter Severus and Hermione went to their home. It was indeed a rundown old house but it was large enough for them and far away enough from other to feel comfortable. The house was bath stone with large windows built to look like it belonged to the regency era. It was covered in parts by large patches of vines, which thankfully weren't poisonous but could be used in Severus' potions. The front of the house faced north with an unpaved driveway in front of it that led to a long road to meet another. Though the house had anti muggle wards on it.

"So what shall we tackle first?" asked Hermione as she poked around the outside walls reluctant to go in.

"Well the structure for one. We need to make sure it's stable and strong. After that we can start fixing everything else."

"I'll take the east end of the house you take the west?"

"Fine." They split off and started testing and repairing. Hermione was relegated to the areas that would have the bedrooms and bathrooms. There were many places where the roof had completely caved in and the walls were buckling, but with a wave of her wand and well-said incantations they were once again like new and strong. Severus had the side that housed the dinning room, library/office, potions lab, and kitchen.

There were a few times Severus found himself sidestepping. There were places where the floor had caved into the dirt below or there was no floor to be had. The cave din floors were fixed with existing materials but the spots of floor, wall, and ceiling that no longer existed and didn't seem to be lying around anywhere he would have to save for construction elves to fix. In all took them the better part of a day to fix the house as much as they could. At the end they sat on the kitchen floor taking a much needed rest.

"What more needs to be done?" asked Hermione.

"We'll have to call in some construction elves for a few spots as well as to build the greenhouse. After that it's a matter of getting appliances and furniture. But before we leave we should put up wards." Hermione nodded in understanding and stood as Severus did the same. They walked around the house putting up the necessary wards then walked back outside to do the same. Once they were done they stood in front of their home satisfied. Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione as she finally nestled herself against him and the apparated to just outside the Hogwarts gates.

"Where have you two been?" asked Minerva as they passed through the gates.

"Good evening to you too Minerva. We've been doing much needed repairs to our home." Drawled Severus.

"Is something the matter?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yes, I was putting together the list for the wedding and realized we couldn't find your parents.

"Stop. Have you been planning our wedding without our consent?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, but that's not the issue."

"For now it is how long is this list of yours." Asked Severus.

"About two hundred." Severus and Hermione both sighed.

"We wanted a small wedding. Twenty people max and no press. We can do this on our own thank you." Responded Hermione. Severus and Hermione quickly walked away from Minerva and returned to Severus' rooms. Hermione sat on the sofa before the fire trying to warm herself. Severus went to the kitchen to make tea as he summoned a house elf to bring them dinner.

"You're going to have to tell your parents about the wedding." Said Severus when he placed the tea service on the table.

"Won't happen." Commented Hermione.

"And why not?"

"Before I went on the run with Ron and Harry I obliviated my parents and sent them to Australia."

"So, we'll go find them and fix their memories." At that comment saw Hermione's head drop. He'd said something he shouldn't have. "What's wrong?"

"My obliviation was rather strong. I went looking for them soon after the final battle. I tried to repair their memories with the help of an obliviator and came to no avail." Hermione explained. Hermione started sniffling but managed to stop herself from crying. Severus reached to her and held her hand. They were pretty much in the same boat now. The only child in the family and parentless. Their wedding would be very small.

Sid the house elf then popped into the sitting room and vanished the tea service to the kitchen to place the tray of food on the table, then bowed and popped out. Dinner consisted of pot roast beef, noodles, and roasted vegetables. Perfect for warming them up and putting them in a better mood.

"So who would you like to invite to the wedding?" asked Severus.

"My original idea was the Weasley clan but due to their behavior that's gone out the window. I can only think of the faculty of Hogwarts, Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. So that rounds to about ten to fifteen people, if they come." Answered Hermione with a shrug. "You?"

"Hogwarts staff. But we can always elope and leave everyone behind."

"That's starting to sound like a good idea considering. We would just need a witness. Maybe Minerva?"

"As much as Minerva would hate having us elope I'm sure she would understand."

"One would hope." Commented Hermione with a full mouth. They finished off dinner with a glass of red wine and a slice of treacle tart each. Sid cleaned up and they cuddled on the sofa and let the food digest as they warmed up.

When Severus noticed Hermione dozing against him he gently moved to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. With a flick of his hand the covers turned down. Severus placed her on the bed and using his wand undressed her and covered her with the blankets. Severus then did the same to himself and climbed into the bed and cuddled with his fiancé until her fell asleep.

The next morning Severus woke well rested. This being the second time in as many days that he woke well rested. Even during the six months after the final battle did he sleep this well and he knew it had everything to do with Hermione's presence. He wasn't one to complain though. A full nights sleep uninterrupted by nightmares or waking randomly did the body and mind good. Before he would rely on dreamless sleep but he'd wake groggy and out of sorts.

Severus lay there and stretched before rolling over to look at Hermione. She slept on her stomach with her arms under her pillow, her face facing him, and her hair wild around her. He leaned over and removed her hair from her face and kissed her cheek. In her half awake state Hermione moaned "another" to Severus and he obliged by kissing her on the lips. The kiss was gentle and loving but didn't last long.

"We need to wash and brush our teeth." Severus smiled and grunted in agreement. Hermione got up first and went to the bathroom to relieve herself and start the shower over the large tub. Severus followed suit and climbed in with Hermione and they lathered each other up generously. This resulted in Severus rinsing them both of and taking Hermione in the tub again and both eating breakfast thoroughly satisfied. Hermione had gone out to find someone to decorate their home as Severus stayed at Hogwarts a called an elf construction company to do the last of the necessary repairs.

Hermione had gone to Diagon Alley and found a designer that would have both their tastes in mind. Though, their tastes were very similar. Miles Trankenberg was not a very well known designer within the wizarding world as he was just like Hermione, a muggleborn. But his designs and prices were satisfactory.

"My fiancé and I have very similar tastes. Neither of us likes enormous amounts of bright and overly feminine things. Dark woods and fabrics with light walls and the allowance of light to enter as we have large windows in our home." Commented Hermione as she sat next to Miles looking through his design samples. She was finding a lot of things she would like and that Severus would like.

"Is there any way I can see the space in question so I can make proper measurements and such?" Hermione thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to bring a stranger to their home but then she could always obliviate Miles.

"I can take you know if that's okay." Miles nodded and they both left his office and Side along apparated to the house. To Hermione's surprise Severus was there talking to the elves that were working on repairs and the building of the greenhouse. "Severus." called Hermione as she walked to him.

"Good afternoon." He responded as she came closer and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. A few feet away Miles stood stock still with the look of fear on his face. Hermione Granger was marrying Severus Snape, the most dangerous man in the world. Miles hedged a bit before taking a few steps forward and taking Severus' hand and shaking it.

"G-good to m-meet you s-sir." Stuttered Miles.

"And you are?"

"I'm sorry, Miles Trankenberg, Ms. Granger hired me to decorate your home." Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione.

"Don't worry you'll like his work." Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his and smiled. Severus would take her word for it. If anything he could destroy everything and they'll start from scratch or he'll just use spells to change things to his liking.

"Is it okay if I go in?" asked Miles.

"Yes, go ahead." Hermione put a barrier around Miles and gave him the plans to the house so he knew where he was. It took Miles only a half our to gather all his necessary measurements of each room and have them jotted down in his little pad for reference. With a smile and more handshakes he was gone. Trusting the elves to do their jobs, Severus and Hermione left and returned to Hogwarts for dinner.

Miles Trankenberg was in his office going over plans to decorate the Granger-Snape residence when his office door flew open and three men dressed in black from head to toe barged into his office. One had him bound to the chair while the other held a wand to his temple. The third walked in last twiddling his cane.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later the construction was completed to their specifications. Even the repairs they'd missed the elves fixed at no extra cost. Hermione still held a candle for SPEW but she couldn't deny any longer that elves were indeed happy with their work. She roamed the house on her own, as Severus was at Hogwarts finishing up orders of potions. She came to the back of the house and marveled at the size of the greenhouse. It took up the entire length of the house. It had two entranceways, one through the kitchen and the other through what will be the potions lab. She could picture the plants that would grow within. She could also picture them relaxing in the warm space in the middle of winter.

She walked through the French doors to the back yard that overlooked a valley of rolling hills and fields with the occasional patch of trees. The nearest house looked to be miles away and she preferred it this way. No one to bother them, show up at ungodly times of the night or day and their house would be placed under the Fidelius charm after Severus obliviated Miles. The house was unfurnished and she was already in love with the house.

Satisfied with the world done Hermione walked out to the front of the house and apparated back to Hogwarts and walked through the gates and down to the dungeons where she found Severus hovering over a bubbling cauldron with his hair tied back.

"I'm back." She announced as she walked stood away from the cauldron and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. For a moment Severus said nothing but put a hand up to let her know he'd be with her in a minute. She waited patiently as Severus took the mortar and pestle beside him and held it over the cauldron. At what she guessed was the appropriate moment he poured the contents clockwise into the potion then turned the fire down to allow the potion to simmer.

"How did they do?" he asked as he turned to her.

"They did very well and the greenhouse is magnificent. Now we just have to let Miles decorate the house and then its move in ready." She said as she moved next to him.

"Good."

"What are you making?"

"It's a potion to remove the dark mark safely." He commented matter of factly. Just after the war everyone had assumed the mark would fade with the death of Voldemort. But all the death eaters were stuck with the mark. "As of now the mark is doing nothing to me. But I don't want to find out any potential affects later on down the line."

"Okay, do you need any help with it?"

"As of now, no. It has to simmer for an hour and then sits for three days in a cold area. I have the icebox in my potions closet prepared for it."

"Do you leave it in the cauldron or bottle it up in something special?"

"After three days of sitting I stir it five times clockwise then ladle it into one liter cobalt blue jars. Once they are ladled in I seal them and shake them for a few seconds and put into the icebox for three more days." Hermione sat there fully listening. He was pretty much done then.

"So I'm guessing this allows the potion to set up and you can use it like a cream?"

"Know it all." There was no venom behind the epithet. He actually smiled when he called her a-know-it-all now and for once Hermione didn't feel like she was being cut down. Hermione smiled and blushed. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I don't have any plans."

"How would you like to be taken out to muggle London for dinner?" Severus Asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'd like that."

"Good, get ready at seven." Severus kissed her on the lips. "For now I have to clean up in here.

"I'll let Miles know he can start." Severus nodded and kissed her again before she left.

At six Hermione showered and washed her hair with a blend Severus created for her. The lotion made her skin feel soft and supple and the shampoo and conditioner made her hair a little more manageable. When she dried off and stepped out of the bathroom Severus sat on the bed and turned towards her.

For a moment Severus wanted to ravish her but there wouldn't be enough time and he'd have to wait until later tonight. So, instead Severus came up to her and kissed her passionately as his hands gently caressed her skin. Hermione giggled at his touch as he skimmed over some fairly sensitive spots and moaned at others. Severus chuckled then disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione put her hair up in a bun allowing some tendrils to fall. She slipped on a bra, panty, garter belt, thigh high stockings and then put on the deep red lace top and a short black flared skirt that hit above her knee. Over that she wore a black cardigan. The heels she wore were also black and when worn made her an inch shorter than Severus.

Hermione waited in the living room for Severus to finish getting ready. It didn't take long and when he came out he stopped. Hermione looked like the proverbial sexy librarian without the glasses. Severus in turn wore a black suit with no tie and neat black boots.

"Are you wearing tights?" asked Severus.

"No." Hermione reached down and pulled her skirt up to show Severus the skin underneath that wasn't covered. Severus felt his heart skip a beat. There would definitely be time to take her tonight. Severus walked up to her and gathered Hermione in his arms again to kiss her.

"Absolutely gorgeous." He whispered. Severus then let her go and took her hand. "Ready?"

"Yes." They left the dungeons and walked out of Hogwarts to the gates and passed the wards. They apparated from the gates and landed in a back alley not too far from where Severus was taking Hermione. The walk took a few minutes of walking on a main road until they found their destination. It was a Lebanese restaurant on the second floor overlooking the busy street below. They were escorted to a private booth made for two that had partition walls that went up and curved a foot above their heads.

Severus and Hermione ordered and talked and crooned over good food and tea before finally realizing they were at the restaurant for almost two hours. Severus paid the bill and they left and walked back to the apparition point. They rushed back to Severus' rooms before stripping each other and falling into bed.

The next morning Hermione arrived at the house waiting for Miles to show. He was right on time and came carrying a large black box.

"What's in the box?" asked Hermione curious.

"I shrunk everything for the house and placed it neatly in this box. The box keeps things in pristine condition. If I drop the box nothing within gets damaged."

"That's handy, you should teach me the spell for that." Miles Smiled and they went through the house and furnished the house room by room. Before placing things though the walls were painted the appropriate colors and the floors were changed to a nice dark wood throughout the house with the exception of the greenhouse, which had darks tone tiles. It took them all morning. Once done, they went over their work and were satisfied with how everything turned out.

The foyer had a spot for hanging cloaks and jackets, a spot below that for dirty boots and beside that a fireplace for transportation and warmth. The library/office had floor to ceiling bookshelves on three walls (the fourth wall being all windows) with a wheeled ladder with a large desk area as well as a large comfortable sofa and coffee table in front of it. The lab had one long table in the center with a shelf where cauldrons would be stored beneath. The walls were lined with shelves as well for potions ingredients and already made potions. There were other storage areas as well.

The kitchen was a good size with the necessary kitchen appliances and ample room for two people to cook. One wall looked out into the woods on the east side of the house while the other was open to the greenhouse. The living room area was not large either but was cozy with soft comfortable furniture that had the sofa facing the fireplace, and a shag rug in front of the fireplace.

There were three bedrooms in the house with one of them being Severus and Hermione's and had an en suite bathroom while the other two had to share a separate bathroom.

Hermione waited for Miles out side the house but was too distracted by the birds flying around to realize that he had his wand held out at her. With the flick of his wand Hermione had seen everything go black. She hadn't realized she'd been knocked out, shrunk and put into the black box. Miles sealed the box and immediately apparated to the run down house Lucius had specified.

"Were you successful?"

"Y-yes s-sir." Stuttered Miles.

"Good. Your loved ones will be safe, for now. You're dismissed." When Miles turned to leave Lucius through the killing curse at his back. "Dispose of him Goyle, help him Crabbe."

"Yes sir." They responded in unison. Lucius watched as he watched Goyle and Crabbe seniors drag the body out of the room. When he was alone he walked to the box placed before him and opened it to find Hermione unconscious.

"I'll end you Severus."


	7. Chapter 7

Severus waited for Hermione in his rooms. It was now approaching six in the evening and getting dark. There was no way she was taking this long to decorate the house. He hadn't even heard from Miles and no matter how many times he sent his Patronus there was never an answer. Unable to wait any longer Severus left Hogwarts and apparated to their home. The house was quiet not a sole in sight.

"Homonum Revelio." He whispered but he was alone. He went back out the front and looked around where he spotted the depression in the grass. Had it been breezy out the spot would have blown out of recognition. Severus looked around the spot and found Hermione's wand laying a foot away. Something was a foot. On full alert Severus sent a Patronus each to Minerva and Kingsley. A few minutes later both showed up with a team of aurors who kept their distance from the now clearly fuming wizard.

"What happened?" asked Kingsley.

"My fiancé was supposed to be here helping Miles Trankenberg decorate our home. Everything within is in order but there has been no contact with either for hours. I came and found a body sized depression in the grass as well as Hermione's wand." The aurors were on guard. For all they knew Severus did something to Hermione. Kingsley and Minerva were fully trusting in Severus.

"Hawkins and Meereen go to Miles Trankenberg's place of business and home to look for clues. Womack and Bonham I need you to find magical signatures relating to both Ms. Granger and Mr. Trankenberg." The aurors disappeared at Kingsley's orders with the last two casing the house and going from there.

"Do you have any idea Severus?" asked Minerva.

"Plenty but the few that come to mind at the moment are the Death Eaters that haven't been captured and the Weasley's. Merlin knows what they would do to Hermione." He bit out. Minerva nodded. She didn't want to think ill of the Weasley clan but at this point in time anything was possible especially after their abhorrent behavior towards Hermione's coming nuptials.

Kingsley left Severus and Minerva in the clearing in front of the house. Minerva was worried. She could tell that Severus and Hermione cared for each other. And as she watched her colleague she could see the anger and fear in him. She walked over to him and wordlessly placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. She hoped Hermione was found alive and in one piece. Merlin only knew the rampage Severus would go on if Hermione were killed.

Lucius took the box over to a separate room in the derelict house and placed it on the floor. With a wave of his wand Hermione was removed from the box and resized.

"Enervate." Hermione opened her eyes and at the sight of the death eater she scrambled for her wand. On realization hat she didn't have it she back away until she hit the back wall of the room.

"Good evening mudblood." Drawled Lucius.

"What do you want?" she went from terrified to livid in point five seconds.

"Severus, and you're my way of getting him." With a flick of his wand shackles appeared and strung Hermione up with her hands above her head and her toes just barely touching the stone floor. "For now I'm going to have some fun with you." Memories of torture by Bellatrix flashed through Hermione's mind and she began to shake and struggle against her reins. This only caused joy in Lucius. The first thing he did was undress Hermione then stood back.

"Cruciatus!" he yelled. Hermione shook and screamed uncontrollably. This was not her first bought of the unforgivable. She tried to fight it but it was no use. Lucius watched as her skin rippled from the curse as the nerves fired uncontrollably. To her horror Hermione lost control of her bowels. Lucius stopped and scrunched his nose. "Scourgify." He wanted Hermione to suffer but he didn't want to be near filth. "I'll be back for more later.

Severus paced in the living room of his and Hermione's home when his concentration as broken by the sound of something tapping on the windows. With lightening speed his wand was up and ready for battle until he realized it was an owl. Quickly he took the note from the owl before it flew away.

_I know you want nothing to do with us Severus, but Lucius has gone over the edge. Draco and I have left him and are safe in hiding out of the country for now. Malfoy manor has fallen to ruin with Lucuis' rages. I think he may come after you in some way. Be safe._

_-Narcissa_

Severus crushed the missive in his hand before setting the wards on the house again and heading for the ministry to talk to Kingsley.

Kingsley sat in his office going over possible leads that were coming to him. At this point he was surprised by the lack of action by the other two thirds of the Golden Trio. Though, he knew why and was disappointed by the two young men.

"Sir?" A tall thin Auror by the name of Andrew Camberlot opened his door and stood at attention.

"Yes, Camberlot."

"We found Trankenberg." Kingsley stood from his chair and walked around his desk. "Take me to him." Camberlot had a grim look on his face signaling to Kingsley that the man was probably no longer amongst the living. A few seconds later they walked down a dark side alley in Knockturn Alley. Aurors surrounded the scene making sure no passing wix saw the carnage. Kingsley walked by a wizard retching from the sight. To his horror, Kingsley looked upon the dismembered and disfigured body of one Miles Trankenberg. His limbs were removed and cut open, his head where is crotch had been flayed and his organs strewn about his body. Kingsley held his arm to his face to block the smell.

"Clean this up and inform his next of kin please." He immediately apparated to the nearest flue and arrived at his office only to empty the contents of his stomach in the trashcan. A quick Evanesco and mouth refresher made him feel comfortable again. Just then Severus walked into his office only to pause at the mans sickly look.

"What's happened?"

"We found Miles." Kingsley looked and felt ready to retch again but it never came and he sat down and took a few breaths. Severus grabbed a glass from the sideboard in the office and filled it with water and gave it to Kingsley. "Thank you." He croaked after he took the last mouthful.

"He was dismembered and just all around disrespected, then thrown amongst the trash in a small alley off Knockturn Alley." Severus closed his eyes. His suspicions were becoming facts all to quickly.

"By the details you've just told me and this missive I've received from Narcissa I know who had Hermione." Severus handed the note to Kingsley who read it.

"The Wizengamot should have sentenced this man to Azkaban but majority rules." Kingsley slammed down the note and rubbed his head. "Do you know of any places where he may be hiding out if not at Malfoy manor?"

"Yes." And with that a list was compiled of potential hiding spots.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few days for Severus, Kingsley, and four aurors to narrow down the list of over thirty possible hiding spots. They were now down to six possible hiding spots.

"As we have six left I say Severus and I pick a place each and the rest of you double up and we'll have two untouched." The Aurors and Severus nodded in agreement. The aurors picked their targets and apparated away. Kingsley picked his and also left. Severus was left with one; he checked his pockets to make sure he had all possibly necessary vials for Hermione then left.

Upon arrival it was dark for being midday. It rained lightly and it was cold. Quickly he cast a heating charm, silencing spell, and disillusioned himself. Quickly he walked around the crumbling old manor. This was not a Malfoy family holding but rather something Malfoy pilfered after killing its residents. Severus found a side entrance and stepped through. The floorboards were brittle and soft in places and missing in other revealing holes down to the lower level. For a moment Severus stood still in the shadows and listened. Lucius was definitely here.

Severus stepped back out and sent a Patronus to Kingsley then stepped back in with wand at the ready. Casting another Muffliato he moved through the house invisible and soundless. He found the entrance to the dungeon and glided down. He found Crabbe and Goyle seniors in the main area and quickly disarmed, stunned, and bound them. Severus nullified whatever wards the two deatheaters had placed. A minute later he heard the pops of apparition and Kingsleys voice carrying. He couldn't help but groan, was there no way to be stealthy?

Sighing, Severus continued on carefully listening to any hints of either Lucuis or Hermione until he heard an audible yelp ahead of him.

"REDUCTO!" roared Severus. Hermione had not reacted to the explosion or the shards of woods flying around and at her. She didn't react to a few of them imbedding her skin. She was naked, hanging from her wrists, paler than she's ever been, and bleeding. Lucius on the other hand had been waiting and was facing the doorway to the other side of the room with a barrier in front of him.

"Crucio!" Lucuis shot at Severus. But Severus was able to dodge it. Now fully in control of his emotions, or emotion, Severus was able to use non-verbal spells against Lucuis. Back and forth they went, Severus being sure that nothing hit Hermione. Finally the other Aurors and Kingsley made it in the room. One put a barrier around Hermione while everyone else aimed wands at Lucius. Realizing he was vastly outnumbered Lucius tried to apparate and failed.

"Anti apparition ward." One of the aurors said proudly. And then Lucuis was dead. In the time it took for the auror to explain Severus had thrown a killing curse. Satisfied his former colleague/acquaintance was dead Severus turned to Hermione and took her down, wrapped her in his cloak, removed the ward, and left.

Severus arrived with Hermione at their home. Quickly he took her up to their bedroom and laid her on the bed gently. He unwrapped the cloak and cast a diagnostic on her. Fractured and bruised ribs, concussion, minor abrasions, and nerve damage. First thing Severus did was remove the pieces of wood from him blowing up the door. Next he cast a few spells to close up all open wounds.

Severus reached into his inner pockets and pulled out a few vials. The first was for the nerve damage. It was evident by the tremors that Cruciatus had been used on her. He waited a few minutes before administering the blood replenisher, vitamin and nutrient enhancer, and a pain reliever. Severus then made sure to clean her up and place her in bed and let her rest.

When Severus was sure she would be safe he returned to Hogwarts.

"Lola!" Severus announced as he walked into his quarters. The tiny house elf popped into existence before him.

"What is Mr. Snape needing?" she asked lightly.

"I need everything here packed and sent to this residence." Severus wrote down the address and handed it to her. "The house is secret kept."

"Lola will put the others to work sir." She then disappeared. Quickly Severus found an old black canvas duffle bag and put clothing for himself and Hermione in it then grabbed what necessary potions he would need and a balm for her bruises. Severus left his quarters and made his way above ground to be met by Minerva.

"Where is she?" she asked worriedly. It was evident the old woman hadn't gotten much sleep.

"She's at home recovering. She's sleeping for now. Lucuis is dead and I suggest you send an owl to Narcissa and Draco."

"Who killed him?" She asked but the look Severus gave her was answer enough. "Take care of her." Severus nodded and walked out the foyer to Hogwarts gates and apparated home.

Home, it was an odd thing. Home had always been Hogwarts to Severus. Even those years after graduating at the top of his year he had missed Hogwarts. Even after all the bullying and near death experiences. But now Home was with the witch that lay beside him. Severus had arrived that night and placed the necessities on a small table in their room, showered, then got in bed beside Hermione holding her close.

This morning she looked to be in a better state. Her natural peach color had come back and there were no lasting scars from the various cuts and gashes. It was then that Severus looked up to find that their things had been brought to the house during the cover of night and in total silence. Got to love house elves and their efficiency. Then Hermione stirred in his arms and he let go a little bit.

"It's all right, you're safe." Whispered Severus as she slowly opened her eyes to the light of the room. Hermione had woken to the worried face of one Severus Snape hovering beside her obviously holding his breath. She tried to speak but her throat was dry. "Hold on." Severus got off the bed and went to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. Hermione slowly propped herself up against the headboard and slowly drank the water.

"What happened?" she rasped.

"What do you remember?"

"Lucuis torturing me but then everything went black." Severus nodded. She truly was out of it when he came. He told her everything that happened that night. Hermione sat and listened patiently.

"So, Lucuis is dead and Crabbe and Goyle have been arrested?"

"Yes."

"Good. Who else helped in this?" Severus recognized this as her wondering what Weasley clan had done.

"A few aurors, Minerva, and Kingsley."

"What about Harry and Ron?" Severus simply shook his head. "Did they know?"

"When I realized something was a miss I told alerted Kingsley who in turn alerted them. They didn't react. You'd think they'd come to the aid of their apparent best friend." Hermione started to tear up at the realization that she had been truly disowned by the entire Weasley clan including Ron and Harry. Severus pulled her into his lap and held her while she cried. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a few days for Hermione to gain the strength to walk around on her own. Had she been taken to St. Mungos it probably would have taken longer, but with a master Potioneer and former death eater whose experienced every dark curse and unforgivable her recovery was fast. Hermione sat in what would be the green house and read on the plush sofa in the middle of the green house while Severus tended to the plants that he hoped to grow, planting seeds and seedlings and a few small trees.

Hermione closed her book momentarily with her finger marking her page and looked at Severus. Severus was on his knees. His pant legs were rolled up a bit exposing his ankles and bare feet. Instead of his customary button up he wore a ratty old t-shirt that stretched along his back showing his muscles moving underneath. His hands were deft and gentle with everything he handled. For a moment he leaned back then stood and cleaned off his hands and walked over to Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"I'm fine for now." She responded as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned against him. He smelled of freshly turned dirt and musk. He scent relaxed her and caused her to lean closer and kiss his neck then run her fingers through his hair. Her fingers then moved to his cheek and moved his head so she could gently kiss him.

Severus pulled her in tighter for the kiss careful not to hurt her still somewhat sore body. He removed the book from her hand and placed it on the table beside him and moved both of them so they were lying down with Hermione on top. She was beautiful in the sunset orange light filtering into to the greenhouse.

"We're going to have to plan our wedding soon." Whispered Hermione.

"I know. Go over who it is you want to come for me, please?"

"All the staff at Hogwarts. That's it, no press. You?"

"Same." For a moment they were quiet. There was no one left for them.

"Hogwarts or here for the wedding and reception?" asked Hermione.

"Hogwarts, this is our haven."

"Agreed. We just have to get Minerva to understand."

"At this point I don't think that'll be a problem." Severus responded. He leaned up and kissed her on the lips softly.

"I can send her a letter letting her know what we've planned."

"I need to get a familiar then." Severus' raven had been shot down during the final battle.

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"Honeymoon choice, if you want to go." Severus sat a moment and thought about it. It would be nice to get out of England for a bit. Maybe go somewhere warm for a little while and return.

"I know of a little island in the Caribbean that is home to muggles and wix alike. They live together without problems. It not very touristy for muggles but it is for wix."

"Well, you plan that trip and I'll plan everything else." Severus nodded.

"For now I just want to snog my witch." He growled as he held her a little tighter and kissed her passionately.

The next day Severus made his way to _Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie_.

"How can I help you sir?" Eeylop came to the front of his shop holding his hands and slightly stooped. He was thinner and gaunter from the last time Severus saw him. The war had not been good to him.

"I'll look around first and let you know." Eeylop nodded his head and returned to tending his menagerie. Anything reptilian was an automatic no, so he steered clear of that section. No felines, Hermione had lost Crookshanks and he didn't think she would be quite ready for another feline in the house. Severus found the avian section and was immediately drawn to the Golden Eagle in the corner. It sat regally in its cage and cocked its head when Severus approached. Severus opened the cage and put out his arm. The large bird climbed out and onto his arm and sat there for a moment before flexing its wings. He was a true golden eagle of the wizarding world with feathers that were either completely gold, a rich warm brown with gold flecks, or deep red with gold flecks.

"Eeylop!" called Severus.

"Yes sir?"

"I'll be taking your golden eagle. How much for him?" Eeylops grin grew and Severus knew this would be a hole in his pocket.

"That'd be eighty galleons sir." Severus felt his heart beating faster but the eagle was worth it. Severus put him back in his cage and closed it as he took out the money and gave Eeylop the appropriate amount. Severus then took the cage and left, apparating back to the house.

He found Hermione in the library looking through some books. He cleared his throat and Hermione looked up. For a moment she sat still before standing up and walking over to Severus as he opened the cage. The eagle sprang out and sailed around the large area. Severus transfigured the cage to a large nest on a stand. The bird set down and let Hermione gently caress his feathers.

"Absolutely magnificent." She whispered. Severus smiled as he watched his fiancé dote on their familiar.

"We need to name him." Commented Severus.

"Euraid?" She asked out loud. The eagle ruffled it feathers. "Maybe not."

"Aquila?" The eagle ruffled his feathers again.

"How about Mwynun?" The eagle sang to that name.

"Mwynun, what does it mean?"

"It mean mild one in Welsh." Severus nodded his head. Of course she spoke Welsh. "How would you like to run you first errand for me?" Mwynun flapped his wings. And jumped on to the arm Hermione held out. "Take this to Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts School." Mwynun took the not in his talon as Hermione walked to the nearest window and opened it. He leapt off her arm and flew away. He was beautiful in the sunlight.

Minerva was surprised by the giant eagle sitting on the stand near her desk normally for the owl.

"Whom do you belong to?" She asked bemused as she took the scroll from the eagle's talons. Se gave the eagle a treat and unrolled the scroll and read it contents. She was happy for them and understood their absolute need for privacy. After Hermione had been found the Daily prophet had gotten a hold of the story. They'd actually been completely truthful now that Rita Skeeter was no more. But upon finding out that the Potters/Weasley's had done nothing for Hermione the Daily Prophet saw fit to denounce them. Minerva scrawled a quick note to Hermione and gave it to the eagle that flew off gracefully and silently. Severus was definitely spoiling Hermione.

Severus received the note.

"This is satisfactory and I will hold true to your specifications. And I expect to see the both of you for tea at some point before the wedding." Severus smirked and handed the note off to Hermione. They spent that evening in the sitting room in front of the fire reading comfortably cozy next to each other with Mwynun sitting in another nest just beside the fireplace.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later found Hermione sitting in the library surrounded by wedding magazines thinking of a design for her wedding dress. It was the last thing on the list that needed to be done before the wedding in a week's time. She wanted witch's wedding robes, nothing fluffy and nothing to eccentric. After four days of choosing she finally came upon a design. The dress was form fitting to her hips then flared out to a long circle skirt with layers of fine light cotton fabric underneath. The sleeves were made of fine silk lace and went all the way to wrists and hung long. There was fine light blue embroidery going through the dress.

Making sure Severus was nowhere in the house Hermione found the long white robe she bought from Madam Malkin's and levitated it before her. Concentrating on her specific designs she waved her wand and watched as her idea came to fruition. Hermione then put the dress on to do some final fixes before casting a spell to make all changes permanent. It was then that she heard Severus step through the fireplace and with the wave of her wand she was in her normal clothes and the dress was folded up and put in the box it was in before Severus walked in.

"Are you okay?" asked Severus concerned.

"Fine, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Severus raised an eyebrow then saw the box.

"Just making sure." Severus walked up to Hermione and kissed her on the lips before putting his packages of potions ingredients away. Enough time for Hermione to write a quick note and have the box delivered to Minerva for safe keeping until their wedding.

When Severus came back up after putting everything away he found Hermione lying on her stomach on the floor before the fire reading a thick tome. He looked over her shoulder to see she was reading up on the wizarding worlds of the Caribbean, specifically she was on the section about the ancient lore the European explorers had on the natives of the islands and their connection to those of the West African tribes. She was so into what she was reading that she was startled to feel Severus laid on top of her, his head hovering beside hers, his weight gently pushing into the thick shag rug beneath her.

"Always the book worm." Whispered Severus before kissing her on the shoulder.

"Pot meet kettle." Responded Hermione causing Severus to chuckle.

"Touché. What do you think of what's written?" he asked as he moved beside her but still touching her.

"It says that some of the slaves from the West African coast were descended from a branch of Atlantians and when they were brought to the Caribbean they mixed with the other branch of Atlantians. Its trying to explain the magic in the Caribbean and why its so different and yet similar to anything else." Hermione took a breath.

"Continue." Severus said wanting to hear her opinion.

"But, Atlantis never existed." Hermione was very confused.

"And what makes you say that?"

"It was never found. There is no evidence, just hearsay."

"Yes, you only know about Atlantis from Plato, Crantor, Cameron, Philo and other philosophers."

"Okay."

"You forget one important thing though." Hermione looked at Severus confused. "They were all muggles. In the wizarding world there are accurate records of Atlantis and its existence. To be more specific, Atlantis was the capital city and Atlas was the country named after the famous titan." Hermione sat up straight looking down on Severus.

"You mean to tell me it existed and there is proof in the wizarding world?"

"Yup."

"But there is no trace of it, what happened?"

"In that the muggle accounts are correct. The country of Atlas was hit by a powerful earthquake and sunk. The country lay atop the Mid Atlantic Ridge. Atlas joined, at one point, Jan Mayen, Iceland, the Azores, Saint Peter and Paul Rocks, along with Ascension Island, Saint Helena, Tristan da Cunha, Gough Island, and Bouvet Island. Atlas was a couple of large island continents with smaller islands from the Artic down to Antarctica." Severus waited a moment for all that information to sink in. "The evidence does exist. The ridge used to be above sea level and cut Atlantis in two essentially but when the earthquake hit there were numerous survivors that watched in various ships and on other islands and volcanoes erupted and the vast majority of Atlas sunk beneath the waves."

"So by this the survivors fled."

"Yes, to the Americas and Western Africa. A few made it as far as Egypt and parts of the Levant. The muggles have done DNA testing recently showing that there are people in the Levant, the west coast of the African continent and the East coast of the Americas. Though this was thousands of years before the Greek empire. Atlas fell around the beginning of the Egyptian Empire with some of the Atlasians marrying into Egyptian royalty and passing on their knowledge." Severus watched as Hermione's mind exploded.

"Why weren't we taught any of this? Why wasn't this information passed on to the muggles?" Hermione had so many more questions and was so overwrought with questions that she went quiet.

"To answer one question the information as never passed on to muggles for fear that they may seek out the descendants and cause them some form of harm. The last descendants live in Mauritania, Guinea Bissau, Cape Verde, and some of the Caribbean islands. They are small wizarding communities that like to go unseen. But their numbers are dwindling." Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"So what is their magic like?"

"They don't require wands or spells. Magic comes to them as easily as breathing its not something they need to think about. You could say the same for us but even if we still do wandless and wordless magic we still have to say the spells in our heads or at least concentrate for what we need with the spell in the back of our thought. They still make potions, though because their magic is old, the potions they use and the magic they use is considered dark magic even though there is nothing dark about it. It was labeled as dark by the European wix because they were jealous of their power." Severus scowled at that thought. And was so lost in his anger he didn't notice Hermione looking him over and then a thought dawn.

"Severus?"

"Yes." Severus looked at her.

"Were you taught by one of them?" There was a reason she was a know it all.

"Yes. While a student at Hogwarts I befriended one of them and she taught me all she knew. She was a Ravenclaw and joined the death eaters just like me. But when we both realized the gravity of what we had done we both tried to get out."

"What happened to her?"

"She tried to leave Britain to return home but was found out and captured. Bellatrix's husband tortured her and then killed her."

"I'm so sorry." Hermione put her hand on his arm and squeezed.

"It was a long time ago." Severus responded as he pulled Hermione down into his arms. "I hope to teach you at some point though." at that Hermione's eyes lit up.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now a few days before their wedding and Severus and Hermione were on tenterhooks. Everything was ready and in order, that wasn't the problem. The problem as Hermione's former friends and the general public. With the help of Minerva invitations were sent out to a select few, less than twenty people were invited (not counting the Weasley/Potter family). Severus was afraid of the wedding being crashed by anti death eaters groups, even though it was long proven that Severus was on the side of the light. Hermione was afraid of Ron, Harry, or both crashing her wedding and attempting to attack Severus. Though, Severus could hold his own she didn't want her future husband going to Azkaban for murder even if it was out of defense.

So to calm themselves before the big day they had stayed home away from everyone else and sought to make up missed work due to wedding planning. Severus had holed up in one side of the potions lab with four cauldrons going while Hermione sat on the other at the desk surrounded by books and tomes. Severus took a moment to look up at Hermione and couldn't help but smile. Her concentration was fully on what she was reading and writing. Her hair was all over the place with a quill she put in it hoping it would hold up her mane of hair. She nibbled at her bottom lip with brows furrowed and her right hand beating out a catchy rhythm. Severus cleaned his area and his hands, put the cauldrons to the required temperatures and walked over to her. Leaning over Severus pulled her bottom lip free from her teeth. Her lips were swollen from her nibbling, making Severus eager to kiss them.

"Hi." Responded Hermione breathily. Severus leaned forward and kissed her before stepping back.

"We've not eaten for a while and its approaching dinner time. I'm going up to cook."

"What about the potions?"

"They have to simmer for a few hours each. Its fine." Hermione accepted his answer and sat up straight and stretched. Her spine, sternum, and shoulders had both audibly cracked causing Severus to raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Getting old early are we?" commented Severus jokingly. Hermione stood up and quickly fixed her hair before they both went upstairs to prepare dinner together.

They set an even pace making dinner and it was done in no time. Severus had made a simply steak and vegetable fry up while Hermione made pasta and chose the right red wine to drink with dinner and set the table. They sat together and ate in companionable silence for a while before there was a tapping on the window. Severus stood and opened the window and the unknown small owl flew in and perched on the back of one of the chairs at the table. Hermione took the parchment and unrolled it. Severus stood next to the owl giving it a piece of meat of his plate, which it took happily and swallowed quickly. It crooned at the feel of Severus stroking its feathers before hoping off to inspect the curious eagle in the corner. It was then that Severus took noticed the look on Hermione's face. Absolute fury so strong he could just then feel the magic rolling off her.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus as he put his hand out to read the note. Hermione had crushed it in her hand and pushed it in his hand. She was so angry she was speechless. Severus took the note and uncrumpled it.

_You are no friend of ours. We've decided you are in league with the death eaters Granger. If we ever see you be prepared for a fight._

_G. P._

Severus knew this handwriting to be that of Ginevra Potter nee Weasley. Severus burned the letter in his hand immediately after reading it. Quickly Severus took a quill and paper.

_If you come near my wife or I be prepared to die._

_Severus Snape_

That's all there was to the note. Severus rolled it up and gave it to the owl that flew soundlessly out the window. Severus slammed the window shut and sat across from Severus.

"If they come near any of us it will be grounds for murder." Growled Hermione. Severus nodded once. Good to know they were on the same page. Severus woke Mwynun and wrote a note informing Minerva of what was going on and for her to tell Kingsley. There will be no interruptions to their wedding. Come hell or high water they were getting married.

It's funny how things change. A few months before Severus didn't really consider himself husband material. Hell he was still reeling from the fact that he'd been saved from death and lived to see the fall of Voldemort. Now he would defend Hermione Granger, his wife to be in a few days, from anyone who sought to stop their nuptials. And Hermione was on the same wavelength.

Hermione was once the third of the Golden Trio. Tides have turned and now she is the Golden Child and Ron and Harry have been shunned from the public. She couldn't help but laugh. Maybe she should have been a Slytherin. But Hermione knew better.

Severus returned to their dinner and ate in companionable anger and agreement. If those two idiots and their family even stepped foot through the Hogwarts gates somehow Severus and Hermione and whoever else was on their side would end them immediately.

When dinner was finished Severus banished the dishes to the sink where they were magically washed. He swept Hermione into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom s he kissed her soundly. He dropped her on the bed a little roughly before falling on top of her and kissing her some more. They tore each other's clothing off and fucked like rabbits until they were both sated and laying near breathless in a heap.

"We should get angry more often of this is going to the result." Commented Severus.

"Mhmm, so long as we aren't angry at each other."

"I agree." They lay there a little longer before Severus sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to check on two of the potions. The other two will be ready tomorrow but two of them should be finished in a few minutes."

"I'll stay here and wait for you. Don't be too long."

It was now the day of the wedding and Hermione stood in a small one windowed room in her wedding dress looking at herself in the mirror. She was in their alone and she was sad. Though, it wasn't her fault so she didn't feel wholly bad about it. But she reminded herself whom she was marrying and she stood straight and squared her shoulders. She turned in the mirror and admired how the fabric clung to her curves then cascaded down to the floor. She couldn't help but smile. She couldn't remember feeling this beautiful and this sexy. But then her reverie was broken by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Its time." Came the voice of Minerva from the other side. "Are you ready?" Hermione did a once over again before slipping her wand into her sleeve, grabbing her bouquet and opening the door. Minerva gasped at the sight of Hermione. "You're beautiful." She crooned before wrapping her arms around Hermione. Minerva had quickly turned into the dotting grandmother. Minerva pulled herself together and walked Hermione out the main doors and down to the area for the wedding.

Hermione could see Severus with his back to her and she smiled. His robes were very much like the ones he wore regularly but not black to her relief. Minerva walked Hermione to the start of the aisle then made for her seat. The appropriate music played for Hermione to start her walk to Severus. It was then that Severus turned and his eyes widened. She looked like the witch's of old. She wouldn't be too out of place in story from the middle ages. The sunlight caught the highlights of her hair effectively making her glow. Severus tried to real in his emotions but it came to no use. He was overwrought and Hermione could see it and it made her smile and tear up a bit as well. Not enough or a tear to fall though.

She made it to Severus' side and Hermione handed off her bouquet and held Severus' hands. Both of them were shaking and both of them were smiling like idiots. There was no way anyone could say they were not smitten for each other.

As the wedding went along and Severus and Hermione were saying their vows others amongst the attendees to the wedding kept a lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Minerva especially, as Kingsley was the officiant.

"Is there anyone who disproves of this marriage?" asked Kingsley. There was silence. Absolute positive silence. "In the name of the gods above and below, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Severus took no hesitation in gathering and kissing Hermione. When they pulled apart there was an eruption of applause and flash of a camera by Creevey who Hermione had asked for expressly.

A few feet from the wedding guests tables and chairs appeared for the guests and the newly weds to eat, celebrate, and relax. Severus and Hermione sat and shook the hands of those who came to the wedding. Thankfully it wasn't many and it had gone quick. When they were left to each other Severus had kissed her again and smiled.

"Went off without a hitch." He commented.

"Thankfully. But the nights not over."

"I know." It was then that Severus looked up and saw a slight shimmering by the front gates. The gate itself hadn't moved. It seemed like the effects of disillusionment. Apparently Hermione had seen it too and they both had their wands out and at the ready. From afar Minerva and Kingsley could see the couple immediately tense and go to battle mode and looked at what they were staring at. It took them both a moment to register the shimmer but the drew their wands and walked around the small crowd until they were guaranteed a clear shot. Wordlessly Minerva sent a petrification spell to paralyze whoever it was after Kingsley set a Finite Incantatem and Expelliarmus.

A gasp came from the small group and everyone was ready with wands out pointed at the small group of four. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender were petrified and disarmed lying on the grass. Minerva stood over them with a look of absolute disappointment. She didn't have the words. Kinsgley held their wands and ran a spell over them to be sure of identity to make sure Polyjuice wasn't in play. Severus and Hermione walked up to the four with the look of murder in their eyes. And the four on the ground had then realized their mistake and took in their surroundings. The four of them were no match together for any of the witches and wizards in attendance and Hermione would be considered the weaker of them and she could easily take them all on.

Confident they were now harmless Minerva cancelled the petrification spell. She wanted to watch them squirm. But they would be lucky today. There were aurors hidden around and they came between Hermione and Severus and were putting magic cuffs on each of them.

"Hermione!" called Harry. He was not cursing her, he was not questioning her. Rather Harry had a look of realizing what they had done and was about plead for freedom. But neither Hermione nor anyone else stopped the aurors. Hermione could only look away. Disappointment evident on her face as she took Severus by the hand and pulled him away and back to their table.

"They've been stopped. Their intentions were clear. The aurors have them now. We need not worry." Severus looked down at his wife and relaxed at her words. They walked back to their table and their guests did the same. The aurors and their captives apparated away and the celebration continued.


	12. Chapter 12

The night of their wedding found Hermione pinned and held up against a wall by Severus kissing her and fucking her into said wall. Her moans and yelps were not muffled and echoed in the room, but neither cared. As they fucked relentlessly Severus stripped them both of clothes until naked. But he couldn't keep up the pace any longer standing up and they melted to the floor never missing a beat. Their climax came at the same time with the pronouncement of each others names yelled to the heavens. The heavens obeyed and they were surrounded with the magic of a married couple after their first good bout of sex after marrying.

Severus and Hermione lay on the floor of their bedroom gasping for air but happy. Severus felt near spent but his cock and his wife thought otherwise as she stroked his cock back to life.

"You'll be the death of me wife." He mockingly growled.

"What a way to go though." she quipped back.

"Indeed." Severus pulled her on top of him and impaled Hermione. "Ride me." he ordered, and she did just that. He enjoyed the sight of her pleasure filled face and her bouncing breasts. He held on to her hips angling his own for better depth. It wasn't long before Hermione collapsed on top of Severus. Her climax came strong and he could feel the walls of her pussy squeezing his cock pushing him over the edge again. For a while they stayed that way until Hermione got up boneless and climbed on to the bed only for Severus to follow. The fell asleep spooning.

The next morning Severus and Hermione found their previously packed bags and made their way to the back garden and took hold of the portkey previously prepared for them.

"Ready?" asked Severus.

"Ready!" Hermione was excited for their honeymoon. She still hadn't a clue which island they were to go to. Suddenly Hermione and Severus felt the pull of the portkey and they swirled into oblivion. They popped back into existence on a small white beach. Hermione had never seen sand so white and waters so blue. They landed in the shade of palm trees.

"Where are we?" she asked. There were no clear markers.

"We're on the small island of Anguilla. Our cottage is just atop this path. Severus levitated their bags beside him and carried Hermione in his arms. With a wave of his hand the door to the cottage opened and he stepped through. Another two waves of his hand shut the door and sent their luggage to a bedroom to their right. Severus put Hermione down and she immediately went exploring. With the bedroom to her right there was a sitting room to her left with a radio. Next to the bedroom was a small three piece bathroom. Further in she entered another room that took up the whole back of the cottage with a small kitchen and small dining area. Beyond that was a door that she pushed open and hooked against the wall to a back porch that overlooked the beautiful cerulean waters below. It was covered with an awning and had one large hammock attacked to the pillars. Palm trees, rocks, and bushes of jasmine surrounded the house. Hermione couldn't ask for more.

Severus unpacked their clothes with a flick of his wrist, turned on the radio, and made sure the fridge and cabinets were stocked with food and cooking utensils. Satisfied, Severus met Hermione on the back porch.

"What do you think?" he asked. He knew the answer. Hermione was so taken by the simple beauty of the place she couldn't speak. Instead she launched herself into her husband's arms and kissed him passionately. That was surely answer enough. Severus moved them both to the hammock where they lay with only the faint sounds of the radio inside and the water below. For a while they just lay there in comfortable silence.

"How did you hear about this place?" asked Hermione lazily.

"I come here every so often to procure potions ingredients. This place in mine whenever I have come down here. It's a beautiful yet harsh island." Hermione satisfied with his answer snuggled closer and dropped off to a nap. Comfortable enough, Severus followed suit.

When they woke from their nap the sun was just setting and casting beautiful shades of pinks, purples, reds, yellows, and oranges on the clouds above. Hermione got up first to use the bathroom while Severus went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. It didn't take long to do so. A simple meal of rice and peas with fish with a glass of good white wine was enough to satisfy the two for the night.

They stayed on the island for a month, soaking up the sun, exploring the island, procuring potions ingredients, and exploring the surrounding island countries. As their honeymoon was coming to a close neither wanted to leave and return to dreary England. Then again their home was a beautiful place to be. At the end of the month they said goodbye to the cottage and walked down to the beach. Severus shrunk their luggage and stowed it in his pocket and wrapped one arm around Hermione and kissed her as they held on to the portkey only to swirl out of existence once again and arrive at their back garden.

It was raining and cold when they arrived. They ran inside and quickly dried off. Hermione took their bags and put everything away. Severus placed their much-loved souvenirs around the house and put his large packages of potions stuffs away. He sat in the living room with the fire going. Hermione sat next to him bundled in a blanket that she then wrapped around him too.

"It'll be a while before our bodies get used to the cold again." Severus bit out trying not to chatter. It wasn't that inside the house was cold but it wasn't like the heat of the Caribbean that warms you to your bones. That warmth was gone and the cold wet had quickly settled.


End file.
